Throbbing Heart!
by youngfish
Summary: Rasa teh itu seperti apa?*failed summary -.- Pair : KyuMin shoneun-ai oneshot err.. jangan lupa reviews ya


**_Main Cast _**: KyuMin.

**_Support cast _**: Zhoumy –Mimi

Lee Donghae –Hae

Lee Hyukjae –Hyuk

Henry –Mochie

**_Warning _**: Remake dari sebuah komik straight dengan Judul yang sama, tapi saya lupa siapa penulisnya, karena komiknya juga sudah tak bersampul, *Haha*. isinya juga sudah banyak perubahan(?) dari saya didalamnya -walau sedikit *nyengir* Don't Like Don't Read. OOC, ANEH, Typos, Alur kecepatan, No Sekuel, Just One Shoot! Ok^^, semuanya deh..apa aja boleh(?)

**_Summary _**: Rasa teh itu seperti apa? *failed summary -.-

A/N; Yang digaris miring itu ucapan dalam hati(?)nya Sungmin, dri hp gk klihatan mungkin, atau yang dikasih tanda petik satu itu maksudnya#ngomong apa ini O.o

**_Hope U Like… Happy reading~~_**

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_ Sungminnie… setiap hari _Ahjumma_ merepotkanmu~"

"_Gwaenchana_ _ahjumma_, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan membangunkannya.."

"Akh.. _gumawo_! Kau _namja_ yang cukup manis^^"

"Ah~~ _Ne.. Cheonma_^^"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Kaki mungil itu melangkahi satu-persatu anak tangga untuk segera menemukan sebuah kamar yang sudah sangat ia ketahui di mana tempatnya.

Beruntung pintu kamar itu tidak dikunci. Tanpa permisi lebih dahulu namja manis itu langsung menyelonong masuk. "Cho Kyuhyunnnnnnnnn... ayo cepat bangun!" Sungmin berteriak dan menarik paksa _bed cover_ yang membungkus tubuh jangkung di dalamnya.

**Gyut~**

Tubuh mungil itu tertarik dan menindih tubuh lain yang berada di atas kasur tadi. Wajah keduanya begitu sangat dekat. Hidung kecil Sungmin bersentuh dengan hidung mancung sosok yang berada di bawahnya.

"Sungminnie~~"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa..! Kyunie.. kau mengingau! Dasar bodoh!"

**DUAGHH!**

"Ukh.. sakit! Tidak perlu sampai memukul segala, kan?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang berubah menjadi berwarna biru.

"Habisnya Kyunie tidak bangun-bangun sih!" Raut wajahnya tampak menyesal. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud memukul pria bertubuh tinggi ini.

_'Arghh… Minnie paboya! Aku melakukannya lagi. Kenapa aku melakukannya pada orang yang aku sukai?! Huwee..'_

Sungmin tampak memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya sendiri..

**Dug..**

**Dug..**

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya sontak berbalik.

_'Ngapain sih?'_

"Ya! Minnie-ya.. sini!"

"Eh?" Sungmin segera menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangannya untuk segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Sungmin membuka telapak tangannya saat suatu benda sudah berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini... imbalan karena sudah membangunkanku hari ini." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**DEG!**

Sungmin meremas pelan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil seukuran –telunjuk- manusia.

"Ini hadiah dari minuman itu, kan?"

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

"Hei.. Kyunie, aku akan membuangnya ke tong sampah begitu aku sampai di rumah nanti. Wekk!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyuhyun.

Dan tentu saja itu berlawanan dari hatinya.

_'Huh! Sudah pasti aku tidak akan membuangnya. Hari ketika Kyunie memberiku hadiah itu.. semenjak itu boneka ini adalah hartaku.. aku menyanyanginya.. sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahu dia..'_

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin _hyung_! Selamat pagi~"

_'Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan jujur mengatakan perasaanku pada Kyunnie..'_

Sungmin masih saja sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Namja bertubuh mungil ini tak sadar dua sahabatnya Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. Kyu, beli teh itu lagi ya?" tanya namja yang memakai topi.

"_Yeah_.. tentu saja! Kyunie itu tidak akan bisa kalau tidak minum teh!" Minnie mengedikan bahu.

"Hahahaha…" Namja tampan yang mempunyai mata indah layaknya seorang komikal hanya tertawa geli meilihat tingkah Minnie yang menutupi perasaanya.

Namja itu adalah Lee Donghae yang sering disapa Hae. Sedangkan yang memakai topi tadi adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Hyukie.

"Kui xian! Hari minggu kita nonton berdua yuk."

_'Rrgh.. namja tiang listrik menyebalkan itu datang lagi. Dia selalu terang-terangan mengincar Kyunie-Ku!'_

"Minnie _hyung_, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Hae .

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal, bibir _pouty_-nya maju 2centi.

"Menyebalkan! Jangan nempel-nempel dengan Kyunie!" Sungut Minnie. Kali ini kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak pada lantai.

"Minnie _hyung_, kalau berbicara seperti itu sama saja seperti bilang –suka sama Kyuhyunie-" Hae melipat kedua tangannya. Dia heran, kenapa Sungmin tidak jujur saja akan perasaannya?! Bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berteman lama. Dan kedua keluarganya juga sangat akrab.

"Eh.. _annia_! bukan.. bukan begitu Hae-ah.." Minnie menggeleng kuat. Untung kepalanya tidak lepas.

Dan untung saja jarak mereka dan Kyuhyun sedikit agak jauh. Tapi suara namja tiang listrik itu sengaja dibesar-besarkan agar Sungmin bisa mendengarnya.

"Akh.. _mianhae_ Mimi-ge, tapi aku tak suka menonton film." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mimi, Kyuhyun sudah berlalu pergi.

Poor Zhoumy!

"Huh! Dia kabur deh."

"Mimi-ge, hari minggu aku tidak ada acara loh! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan." Entah dari mana datangnya bocah berpipi bulat, berkulit putih susu dan bertubuh kecil itu. Dia berseru dengan semangat.

"_Andwe_! Aku suka sama Kui xian, aku maunya pergi sama dia. Sana pergi kau bocah Mochie!"

_'Henly-ya selalu terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanya, kurasa itu hebat.. karena aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa jujur mengatakannya..'_

"Ya! _Gege_.. jangan sadis begitu dong~"

"Huh! Sana pergi bocah Mochie.." Zhoumy mendorong wajah Henry yang hendak mendekat ke arahnya dengan tangan panjangnya.

"Kyaaaaaa…"

_'Kenapa Kyunie bisa populer begitu yah?'_

**SIGHT!**

Bola mata Minnie bertemu pandang dengan Zhoumy.

"Hei.. namja kelinci! aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Zhoumy menyunggingkan senyumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"KYA! TERUS KENAPA? KAU TIDAK AKAN MENANG NAMJA TIANG LISTRIK! KYUHYUN PASTI MEMBALAS PERASAANKU..GGRR!" Sungmin berteriak kalap. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah, lantai sekolah itu menjadi korban pelampiasan sosok namja bergigi kelinci ini. Tapi sayang… namja tiang listrik yang disebut Minnie tadi sudah berlalu dan tentu saja dia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendesah.

"Mininie-ya, hari ini ibuku mau keluar dengan ibumu. Kita disuruh makan malam bersama."

"Hah?" Minnie membuka mulutnya karena kaget. "Baiklah.. berdua dengan Kyunie, apa boleh buat."

_'Good Job, Eomma! Kyaaaa…'_

Namja bergigi kelinci itu berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya.

_'Yes! Yes!'_

Kedua tangannya menggepal semangat.

"Kita pesan makanan _Delivery_ saja, ne?!"

"Tapi aku… mau makan masakan Min _hyung_."

**DEG!**

"Hyahahaha.. mau mati ya, Kyu? Sungmin _hyung_ 'kan tidak bisa masak."

Hyukie memotong pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan seenaknya malah ikut bergabung dengan –mereka- yang sedang beristirahat dijam pelajaran sekolah hari ini. Oh.. dan tentu saja ada Hae bersamanya. Tentu dipaksa ikut tepatnya!

"Hah.." Hae mengela napas. Ia mencekik leher namja maniak pisang dengan lengannya. "Yak! Dasar pengganggu!" Bisik Hae di telinga Hyuk.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, dia tidak peduli dengan dua makhluk aneh yang selalu datang tiba-tiba ini. "Minnie-ya, aku akan memberimu imbalan kalau kau mau masak."

_'Asyik! ^_^'_

"Aku tidak butuh imbalan! Tapi kalau soal masak sih, aku tidak keberatan."

_'Aduh… Minnie paboya! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan..'_

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang –lagi- datang dan mendekat ke arah mereka kemudai berteriak, "Kui xian!"

_'Huh! Tiang listrik jelek ini datang lagi. Kenapa dia selalu datang pada saat yang tidak tepat sih?! Menyebalkan!'_

"Kui xian, kita harus mengumpulkan materi untuk rapat. Kalau pulang sekolah bagaimana?"

"Eh.. anu.. hmmm… hari ini aku tidak bisa ge-"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kyuhyun mau makan dengan Sungmin _hyung_!" Lagi…! Hyuk memotong percakapan itu. Dasar perusak suasana.

"_Andwe_..!" Zhoumy berteriak, segera lengan panjangnya itu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari Minnie. "Kui xian, kita kan ada tugas untuk rapat." Pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi yang berlebihan itu mencengkram bahu pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Sungguh.. namja manis ini tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Kyuhyun itu jenius! Jadi dengan mudah ia lompat kelas, dan akhirnya sekelas dengan Minnie, Hae, Hyuk dan juga Mimi. Mereka semua duduk di kelas 2. A _Sarang High School_. Sedangkan bocah berpipi bulat –tadi-bernama Mochie ia duduk di Kelas satu. Kyuhyun seorang magnae yang cukup cuek di kelasnya, dan ia juga tidak peduli dengan sekitar, kecuali dengan namja bergigi kelinci yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita harus kerja sama-sama! Bagaimana Kui xian, kau setuju kan?!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tak menjawab ajakan Mimi yang ditujukan padanya.

_'Kyunie.. Ku mohon jangan.. Aku ingin makan berdua denganmu..'_

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin Kui xian berdua dengan Minnie."

Zhoumy melirik Sungmin tajam!

"Ah.. _ne_! Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian."

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin memamerkan Senyum manisnya, tapi terlihat palsu. Ukh.. hatinya pedih mengatakan ini!

"Kui xian, ayo kita pergi!"

Mimi menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

_'Hiks… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Aku tidak bisa jujur, aku tidak bisa seperti Mimi yang bisa mengatakan 'jangan'! Hikss..'_

Sungmin menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah. Tidak.. dia seharusnya tidak menangis! Minnie itu dari kecil tidak pernah menangis, tapi karena Kyuhyun dan perasaanya itu.. dia jadi menangis!

Tampak di belakang Sungmin, dua orang yang ternyata masih berada di taman terlihat tengah bergumul. Hae menendang bokong Hyuk dan memiting lehernya dengan lenganya.

**Dzingh!**

**Dzingh!**

**Duagh!**

"Hiaaatt.. Caaa~~" Hae masih saja menendang bokong rata Hyuk. "Seharusnya mulutmu itu disumpal dengan lidahku.. kau mau eoh? Dasar, Hyuk _pabo_!" Dan Lengan Hae masih sibuk memiting leher Hyuk.

"Kyaaaa.. appo~"

Tapi suara-suara aneh itu tentu tidak bisa mengusik Minnie… namja manis itu masih saja bergeming.

**Grep!**

"Tapi, aku mau pulang dengan Minnie _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun segera melepas lengan panjang yang menempel pada bahunya dan segera menarik tubuh mungil itu dengan kuat, sehingga wajah Minnie harus sedikit bertabrak dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

**DEG!**

"YA! Apa-apa'an sih?! Terus tugas kita bagaimana hah?"

Mimi berteriak kesal. Wajahnya memerah dan hidung mancungnya itu mengembang dan mengempis.

"Soal itu.. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri. Beres, kan?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Hae dan Hyuk yang mendengar pembicaraan itu, tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya.

"Kyuhyunie hebat!" Hyuk menatap kagum dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kalau tidak mengerti juga, itu sangat keterlaluan.." Hae berujar sinis. Pemuda bermata teduh ini melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kyu, apa tidak apa-apa?" Minnie bertanya dengan sorot mata yang begituuuuu… polos!

"Nih, imbalan karena terlah membawakan buku catatanku."

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memperlihatkan boneka kelinci kecil di depan hidung Minnie.

"Aishh.. Kyu! Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak butuh!" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin membohongi hati dan perasaanya. Bukankah caranya ini bisa menyakiti hatinya dan juga Kyuhyun?

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Minnie, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang tengah menggerutu kesal.

"Aish.. menyebalkan! Awas kau Sungmin."

"Tambahkan garam, merica, sedikit gula.." Sungmin terlihat tengah sibuk mengaduk bahan masakannya.

"Min _hyung_, tidak apa-apa sendiri? Mau aku bantu?"

"Ehhh?" Minnie kaget, hampir saja sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk pasta terjatuh ke dalam wadah masakannya.

"Kyaaa.. aku sudah bilang jangan mengintip kalau masakannya belum selesai."

"Huh, baiklah.. aku mau mengerjakan tugas saja!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Minnie menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan membelakanginya.

_'Rasanya kami seperti pengantin baru..'_

Minnie mengintip Kyuhyun di balik tembok yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun itu jenius!"

"MINNIE-YAAA!"

"Kyaaaaaaa… kenapa kau kemari?!" Sungmin berteriak malu karena ketahuan.

"Bukan begitu! Lihat itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk wadah yang telah mengeluarkan asap hitam di atasnya.

"Huwaa.. HANGUS!"

Sungmin panik dan mengangkat panci tempat dia merebus pasta, karena panik dia tak sadar tidak menggunakan sarung tanggan untuk mengangkat benda panas itu. Dan…?

"Huwaaa… Panasssssssssss…"

"Bodoh! Min-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik tangan Sungmin membawanya dan mengguyur jemarinya di bawah keran air yang mengalir.

"Kyunie.. _gumawo_~"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tak sadar jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun menyapu kulit wajahnya dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan alhasil kini kedua pipi _chubby_-nya berhias semburat merah.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?"

Sungmin segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap jemarinya yang masih di bawah guyuran air.

"Annia, Aku tidak apa-apa Kyunnie.."

_'Apa Kyunnie tidak merasakan apapun walau sedekat ini? Padahal jantungku sudah berdebar-debar.'_

**Deg..**

**Deg..**

**Deg..**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

_'i— ini bunyi debaran jantung Kyunnie.. aku mendengarnya.. Kyunnie juga sama berdebar sepertiku…?'_

"Ka—kau sudah tak apa-apa, hyung?"

Kini wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"N—Ne"

Sesaat mereka saling menatap!

"Ka— kalau begitu aku teruskan dulu kerjaanku."

"Ne.. Aku juga mau melanjutkan masakannya.. aku rasa aku harus memasak pasta yang baru.. hehehe.."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tamu.

_'Kenapa bisa begini, padahal kami 'kan tidak pacaran…'_

"Sungmin _hyung_.. boleh pinjam kamus bahasa jepang?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Boleh. Ada di tasku!"

**Drap..**

**Drap..**

**Drap..**

"Tapi jangan masuk ke kamarku.."

Namun terlambat! Sungmin yang menyusul belakangan sudah menemukan Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamarnya. Terlihat di atas rak buku Sungmin, berjejer boneka-boneka kelinci kecil pemberian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pasrah.. rahasianya terbongkar, sungguh namja bertubuh mungil itu merasa malu karena ketahuan menyimpan boneka pemberian sosok namja yang kini tengah menatap datar boneka-boneka kelinci kecil itu.

"Boneka yang aku berikan? Semuanya…"

"Ah.. itu! _Eomma_ yang menyimpannya." Minnie segera menghampiri rak bukunya dan—"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini!" Untuk menutupi kemunafikannya dengan terpaksa Sungmin mengacak susunan boneka itu.

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

Boneka-boneka kecil itu kini berserakan di lantai. Sungmin melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap ke lantai, tepatnya ke arah boneka-boneka yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Tampak raut kecewa di wajah namja berkulit pucat tersebut. Awalnya dia senang bahwa boneka pemberiannya disimpan dan terlebih ditata rapi berjejer, sangat manis! Tapi sekarang? Entahlah… ada perasaan sakit saat melihat Minnie mengacaknya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai..

Seketika suasana berubah tak nyaman..

Apa susahnya jujur Sungmin! Lihatlah.. kau menyakiti dirimu dan orang yang telah memberikan boneka itu padamu..

"_Eomma _pulang…! Sungminnie… Kyuhyunie…"

Kyuhyun kelihatan sedih, ia menundukan wajahnya. "_Hyung,_ _Ahjumma_ Lee Sudah pulang, aku kembali saja! _Annyeong_.." Kyuhyun berbalik dan sebelumnya ia membungkuk ke arah Sungmin. Sepintas Sungmin melihat ekspresi dingin dan kosong di wajah Kyuhyun.

'_A—apa yang aku lakukan.. aku sudah menyakitinya karena malu kalau Kyunie tahu perasaanku, aku takut dia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.. Kyunie mianhae..'_

Sebutir kristal bening berbentuk cairan menetes si pipi mulus nan chubby pemuda manis itu.

** Paginya!**

"Baiklah.. aku akan minta maaf sama Kyunnie, dia pasti akan memaafkanku. Aku harus jujur sekarang!"

Sungmin tampak semangat sekarang. ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya! Semalam suntuk Sungmin sudah berpikir mati-matian tentang perasaannya dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk jujur akan perasaannya.

Kakinya melangkah semangat menuju kelas, tapi.. sampai di depan pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat..?

"Mimi-ge apa itu?"

"Oh ini, ini boneka kelinci pemberian Kui xian.."

"Wuhaaa.. gege boleh untuk aku tidak?"

"Yaks! Tidak bisa Mochie jelek. Ini pemberian Kui xian, aku harus menyimpannya.."

**Deg!**

_'Bo—boneka itu? kenapa? Apa karena aku telah menyakiti Kyunie semalam..'_

Zhoumy yang menyadari kehadiran Minnie, langsung mendekat dan berbisik, "Kali ini Kui xian memberikannya padaku, kau jangan iri ya Sungminnie.." Mimi menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Kembalikan…" Ujar Minnie dengan suara datar. Sedangkan Mimi hanya menatap malas sosok pemuda kelinci di depannya. Namun tiba- tiba saja…?

"Kyaaaaa… Mimi! Kembalikan bonekanya padaku.." Bentak Minnie. Mata kelincinya membulat marah. "Kau tidak ingin memberikannya, sini kembalikan kataku.." Minnie merampas paksa boneka seukuran jari telunjuk tersebut.

"Kyaaa.. apa-apa'an kau Minnie! Ini tidak akan aku berikan!"

"Grrr..! BERIKANNNN…NNN"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa… aaaa.. tolongggg~~"

Minnie merampas dan menggigit jari Zhoumy agar boneka itu terlepas dari tanggan Zhoumy. Pagi itu suasana kelas tampak ricuh karena pertengkaran Zhoumy dan Sungmin.

Mimi yang juga tak mau kalah malah, terus berusaha menyingkirkan kepala pemuda bertubuh kecil itu dari tangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang melerai pertengkaran itu. Ia menarik bahu salah satu dari peumda yang bertengkar itu.

"Sungmin, ada apa ini?"

"Boneka itu! boneka itu pemberian Kyunie, boneka itu sangat berharga bagiku.. hiks"

"Minnie-ya, Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengenali suara ini, dengan ragu ia berbalik pada pria yang tengah memegang erat bahunya

Emosi Sungmin sangat tidak terkontrol, gara-gara namja tiang listrik itu sekali lagi Sungmin merasa malu, dan malah jadi tontonan anak se-isi kelas. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli! Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan jujur dan mengatakan sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks.. Mi—_mianhae_ Kyu, sebenarnya aku menyukai Kyunie.. Tapi, aku tidak bisa jujur dan selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, aku sudah menyakiti Kyunie karena boneka itu. A— apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hiks.."

"_MWO_?" se-isi kelas di buat terkejut atas penututuran Sungmin, termasuk Mimi.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan itu semua, ia masih menatap sosok mungil yang tengah menangis di depannya, sedikit terkejut memang atas pengakuan Sungmin, tapi itu membuat dirinya legah.

Pasalnya Sungmin selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan cara berlaku cuek pada Kyuhyun, dan itu tentu saja dia bohong demi menutupi perasaan cinta pada namja yang lebih muda darinya.

Dengan satu tarikan, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepelukannya dan membenamkan wajah manis itu ke dadanya. Dan Sungmin bisa dengan jelas mendengar degupan yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Tak luput degupan itu akhirnya menular ke jantung Minnie.

"Kau bodoh, hyung!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya untuk memberi jarak agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah manis itu.

"Kau pikir kenapa kau selalu minum teh yang tidak enak itu?"

_'Hah? Tidak enak katanya'_

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka teh, rasanya itu seperti lumpur. Dan kau tahu? Uang jajanku habis hanya untuk membeli teh itu!"

Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya?"

"I— itu aku membelinya karena.. karena wajahmu kelihatan gembira waktu itu.. waktu aku pertama membeli teh itu…?"

**_._**

**_Flash Back~_**

**_"Yah.. aku salah beli.."_**

**_Kyuhyun membolak-balik minuman botol yang berada di tangannya._**

**_"Eh, tapi ada hadiahnya.." Ujarnya melepas boneka kelinci berukuran kecil yang di tempel pada bagian sisi botol. Boneka itu dibungkus plastik dan di rekatkan pada sisinya._**

**_"Wah.. lucunya.." _**

**_Mata kelinci itu terlihat berbinar senang._**

**_"Ya sudah ini untukmu hyung, karena sudah membantuku piket hari ini, jadi ini imbalannya.."_**

**_Flash Back end~_**

**_._**

"Waktu itu, aku melihat wajahmu sangat senang saat boneka itu aku berikan padamu, makanya aku rajin membeli teh itu.. tapi aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak.."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sekilas hanya untuk mengetahui ekspresinya, "Dan… karena itu aku senang sekali _hyung_ mengatakan boneka itu sangat berharga bagimu.." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. "Karena bagiku… Lee Sungmin sangat berharga.." Kyuhyun menjilat bercak air mata yang membekas di pipi mulus itu.

.

"Ukh.. sialan! Padahal aku susah-susah mendapatkan boneka itu!"

"Huwaa.. Mimi-ge! Kan masih ada aku.."Dan entah dari mana lagi datangnya Bocah berpipi padat itu.

"Terima saja Mimiii.. Ayo terima.."

"Hyukie, kau berisik sekali! Dasar bodoh! Bibirmu itu mau aku sumpal lagi pakai lidahku eoh?" Ujar Hae.

"Akan aku gigit lidahmu, kalau kau melakukannya lagi, ikan jelek!"

"Gege.. kau mau kemana? Aku ikutt…"

Zhoumy yang sudah merasa kesal, melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, terutama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuatnya merasa malu. Belum lagi dia diacuhkan, dan sekarang malah di kejar bocah berpipi padat seperti kue mochie..

"Ge.. jalanmu lebar sekali.. kyaaa.. tunggu."

.

"Kyunie.. jangan memaksakan diri minum teh itu lagi, _ne_?!"

"Tapi _hyung_ suka dengan boneka kelinci itu, kan?"

"Tapi Kyunie kan tidak suka tehnya!"

"Hmm… baiklah.. kalau begitu hilangkan rasa pahitnya.."

**CHUP~**

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan waktu yang cukup lama..

"Pahitnya benar-benar hilang, bibirmu begitu manis."

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya dari bibir merah muda Sungmin dan menatap wajah memerah itu..

_'Sangat manis.. benar-benar manis..'_ Bathinnya.

"Kyaaaaa… dasar Kyunie _pabo_! Kenapa kau melakukannya di depan banyak orang begini…"

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

"Kyaaa…~~"

"_Appo_.."

Sungmin terus menghujami kepala Kyuhyun dengan tas sandangnya.

Mereka sudah tak peduli dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya.. Tapi biarlah.. Karena akhirnya Sungmin mau jujur dengan perasaannya dan akhirnya juga Kyuhyun membalasnya karena dia juga mencintai Sungmin..

Jujur itu lebih baik^^,

**THE END!**

**Epep ANEH! gk jelas -.-  
dan sebenarnya ini ff saya yang sudah lama, pernah di post di fb. Bwakakakakkaka*dilempar piso.**

**Heuh.. ya sudah! Yang sudah membaca sampai habis, silahkan reviews^^!  
terimakasih semua atas partisipasinya XDD**


End file.
